


eat, purr, love

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “Of course,” Koutarou says, and he looks down at where their fingers twine, not paying any attention to the boy behind the counter until Kuroo squeezes his hand hard.Koutarou looks up, and his heart skips a beat.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184
Collections: Bokuroakaken Fics





	eat, purr, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

Tetsurou is rapidly tapping Koutarou’s arm as they enter Eat, Purr, Love, the new cat cafe by their apartment. Bokuto knows this means he’s incredibly excited, and the thought warms him as he holds the door open for his boyfriend. The cafe’s been open only a few weeks, and this is the first time he’s been able to get them a reservation. 

“Thank you,” Tetsurou says, pressing a swift kiss to Koutarou’s cheek as he passes through the door. Koutarou smiles and follows after him.

“Of course,” Koutarou says, and he looks down at where their fingers twine, not paying any attention to the boy behind the counter until Kuroo squeezes his hand hard.

Koutarou looks up, and his heart skips a beat. 

“I asked if you’d like anything to drink while you spend time with the cats?” prompts the boy, and for a second Koutarou loses himself in the boy’s dark blue eyes.

“Coffee,” Koutarou manages, and the boy blinks twice.

“We have many different types of coffee. Could you please be more specific?” 

“He’ll take a large cappuccino,” Tetsurou says, and Koutarou’s cheeks flame as the boy finishes ringing them out. When he’s finished preparing the drink, he hands it to Koutarou, his eyes trained on him intently. 

“Large cappuccino,” he says, and their fingers brush as Koutarou accepts the drink. Trying to save himself, his eyes flash down to the boy’s name tag.

“Thank you very much, Akaashi-san,” he says, smiling warmly, and the boy returns with a small smile of his own.

Tetsurou drags him through the double doors and into the area actually housing the cats, and then he immediately loses his boyfriend to a pair of black cats that are snuggling on a pillow together. Koutarou finds a place on a loveseat, kicking his feet up on the ottoman, and watches as Tetsurou does his damnedest to pet every cat in the cafe. After a while a tortoiseshell makes her way over and plops down in his lap, and he pets her delightedly.

“I’m impressed,” says a boy with blonde hair and dark roots, coming over to sit in a chair in Koutarou’s general area. It’s not near him, really, but close enough that they can carry on a conversation. “Hotaru’s not usually friendly with anyone.”

“Oh!” Koutarou exclaims. He looks down at the cat in his lap. “She just came over and sat on me?”

“Hm,” says the boy. “I’m Kenma.”

“Bokuto Koutarou. You’ve been here before?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Koutarou spends another moment petting the cat in his lap before she decides she’s done with his attention and leaps down to the floor. Tetsurou comes over to join Koutarou on the couch.

“You made a friend,” Tetsurou says.

“She just left, you missed out,” Koutarou answers.

Tetsurou shakes his head. “I meant a human friend. Are you going to introduce us?”

“I can introduce myself,” Kenma says, a bit huffy. “Kenma.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Tetsurou says, and he offers Kenma one of his signature smiles. “Does this cafe only hire cute workers?”

“I don’t work here,” Kenma says. He gestures at the front desk, where Akaashi is standing. “My boyfriend gets me in whenever I want.”

“I see,” Tetsurou says. He’s still smiling, and he wraps his arm around Koutarou’s waist, and Koutarou feels like he has something up his sleeve but he isn’t sure what it is, yet. 

Akaashi comes in then, his arms crossed. “About time for you all to go,” he says.

“No problem,” Tetsurou says. He stands and fixes both Kenma and Akaashi with a smirk. “Nice to meet you both.”

He takes Koutarou’s hand and leads them out, and Koutarou spares one last glance backward, to see Akaashi dipping his head to talk to Kenma in a low voice, and as they step out of the cafe he very literally whines. 

“They were cute,” he says to Tetsurou’s raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I know,” Tetsurou says. “That’s why I left your wallet in there.”

“What?” Bokuto exclaims. 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi’s voice calls, and the two of them turn (Tetsurou with a triumphant smirk on his face) to see him chasing after them. “Your wallet!”

Koutarou spares Tetsurou a glance before addressing Akaashi. “I’m so sorry,” he says, trying to sound sincere. “It must have fallen out of my pocket.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Akaashi says. 

“Let us thank you, anyway,” Tetsurou says. “Would you and Kenma like to join us for dinner sometime?”

Akaashi raises one perfect eyebrow. “Bokuto-san didn’t even know you’d taken it, did he?”

“He didn’t,” Tetsurou says. 

“Very clever, Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurou’s smirk turns into a real smile. “Thank you, Akaashi-san. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Akaashi purses his lips. “Kenma is very shy. I’m surprised he spoke to either of you at all.”

“We wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable,” Koutarou says quickly. “I’m sorry if I bothered him inside.”

“You didn’t,” Akaashi assures him. “Actually he said he found the two of you interesting. And he’s the one who caught your trick, Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurou’s eyes dance with light. “Really?”

“Mm.” Akaashi takes his phone out of his pocket. “Give me your numbers, and we can talk. That’s all I can give you for now.”

Koutarou takes the phone eagerly from his hands and inputs his number, and Tetsurou does the same. 

“I’ll make a group message,” Akaashi says. “Try not to spam it. He likes cat pictures.”

“And what do you like?” Koutarou asks.

Akaashi offers him a small smile. “I guess you’ll have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> eat, purr, love is the actual cat cafe by my house so thanks for them for the title and the name lol  
thanks always to lu becca and sam (becca and sam thought akaashi and asahi were the same character this whole time bc they haven't seen season 2 yet...)


End file.
